Love Series
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: 3 - Loving My Baby: Buffy and Angel deal with their lack of parenting experience.
1. Love of a unlife

**Forever love: Love of a un-life**

**Summary: Tired of Angel's brooding, Cordelia and Doyle plot up with someone in Sunny-dale to bring Angel and Buffy back together.**

**Timeline: After 'Pang', before 'I will remember you'. 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer' 4th season, 'Angel' 1st.**

**Spoilers: 'Surprise'.**

**Author's notes: No, there is not 'I will remember you'. So, none of bittersweet memories of humanity to our favorite dark-haired vampire. This is the first one in a four-part series.**

Angel was in his office, drapers down, staring sadly at a blond beauty on a picture. That one was the only picture he had from his slayer and him together; Willow had taken it after a Bronze-night, and charmed it so Angel could appear. The red-head gave Angel a copy and Buffy another.

A tear trickled down his eyelid and found its way cascading down his cheek. Angel didn't make a move to wipe it away. A second tear fell down his cheek. Angel stood still. It was the first time he cried over their breakup.

Cordelia sighed deeply as she stood on Angel's office's doorframe, looking at the tear-stained face and the swollen eyes of her boss. The vampire looked up and quickly tried to cover the signs of his breakdown. The brunette politely averted her eyes.

**'So, Cordelia', Angel's voice was hoarse, but steady. Cordelia admired him because of his strength**** 'what do you want?'**

**'I need to leave. Have an audition. And I'm taking Doyle with me' She said bluntly. Angel only nodded**** 'But I need you to sign a paper telling them I work half-time with you'.**

Angel sighed deeply and signed a paper.

**'Did you convince him?' Cordelia's partner at Sunny-dale asked as the brunette told her what she had planned with Doyle.**

**'Did you doubt I could?' Cordelia replied** 'Of course I convinced him. I already sent the letter to her. Now it's up to you to convince her they're still in love with each other'**. The former may-queen said and put the phone back at the receiver.**

**''Delia, darlin', are you sure it will work?' Doyle asked, clearly worried. He didn't want Angel to suffer anymore.**

**'I am. Buffy is madly in love with our brooding vamp-boss, as he is with her' The brunette's voice was strong and steady.**

Buffy arrived in her dorm at Stevenson Hall, and found Willow staring in shock at a plain simple white envelope. Her insides turned around in agony as she smelled the scent floating around the room.

It was Angel's.

**'It's mine' Buffy said as Willow, silent and shocked, handed her the envelope. Quickly, she ripped it open.**

**_My dearest Buffy,_ she read aloud.**

**_I don't actually know why I'm writing this letter. Maybe because I want you to know that I'm hurting. Maybe because I want you to know that I regret all the decisions I made from the minute we went down that sewer. Maybe because I want you to know that I still love you. I tried not to, but I can't stop. I don't want to stop.  I will never stop._**

**_The memories flood me every second of every day I'm not with you. Three years of memories, some sweet, some bitter, all of them unforgettable, is not the kind of thing someone can easily forget._**

**_My beloved, I'm willing to try again. To give us another shot. Maybe we fail. Maybe we succeed. I don't know. But, because of the love we shared once, I'm writing this to beg for your love._**

**_Always with you,_**

**_Angel._**

Buffy looked up from the paper. Silent tears were running down Willow's cheeks, and the Slayer knew her expression mirrored her friend's. Willow didn't bother to wipe the tears away; she just opened Buffy's wardrobe and got a suitcase from it, as she started to throw some clothes on it.

Buffy's smile was so bright, Willow thought she would go blind.

**'She's on her way' Cordelia informed Doyle some minutes later. The half-demon smiled to her and said:**

**'I guess, princess, we betta leave'.**

**'Yes' Cordelia smiled**** 'Let's go'.**

Angel was surprised to see, three hours later, that her friends and co-workers weren't around. Quickly he scanned for any sign of Cordelia or Doyle. None. Sighing, he thanked the Powers. He needed some time on his own.

A loud crack came from the door. The vampire quickly turned around, to see his golden goddess staring at him, her face tear-stained.

**'Buffy?' He asked between the shock and the surprise.** 'What's going on?'****

**'I'm willing to forgive you' She asked firmly** 'I'm so in love with you, I forget how to breathe when you're around. I love you. I tried not to, but I can't stop'.****

**'Me too. Can't either' Angel said before he could stop. His un-beating heart broke as he remembered the night they had said those words to each other.**

**'I knew you'd recognize your mistake' Buffy said with a slight smile** 'I knew it from the beginning. Yes, Angel, I accept you back'.****

**'I'm a little lost here' Angel admitted after a long pause.**

**'God' Buffy giggled**** 'I'm talking about this letter' She said as she threw the envelope on Angel's desk. He slowly picked it up and read it quickly, only to say:**

**'I never wrote this'.**

Buffy's smile faded.

**'I know your hand-writing, Angel' Her voice trembled a little** 'and this is your hand-writing. I'm not crazy'** Buffy groaned as a thought hit her**** 'You moved on' She said as tears filled her eyes.**

**'No, I…'**

**'Yes, you did. If you didn't write this letter, if you didn't mean these words, then you moved on' Buffy angrily wiped the tears in her eyes** 'I knew it. I knew I was only a crush. But I didn't want to believe…'****

**'Buffy' Angel interrupted her** 'It's not that I moved on. God knows I didn't have. I might now have written this letter, but, it is so right. I'm in love with you. So much'.****

Buffy looked at him with wide eyes. Then, with vampire speed, Angel was in front of her, closer than they had been in months.

**'I love you, Buffy' Angel said simply ****'I love you so much!'**

**'Oh, Angel!' Buffy breathed, as relief washed over her. She clung to him and tried to kiss him.**

**'I think we…' Angel interrupted. Buffy put a finger over his lips.**

**'Don't. Just kiss me' She said. Her Angel smiled and obeyed her.**

_Later that same day._

Angel and Buffy were comfortably silent, cuddled against each other, as Cordelia stormed into the office, a cross in front of her. The vampire lifted an eyebrow at her sight.

**'What's up, Cordy?' Buffy asked the former may-queen. Cordelia jumped in startle, and a grin spread on her face, as she saw the couple together.**

**'I'm glad' She said happily, walking towards the lovebirds. Buffy smiled and got up, hugging Cordelia. Angel stood up too, hugging his surrogate younger sister. ****'We made it!' She yelled. Willow and Doyle stormed in her tow; the red-head had her eyes shining, and Doyle was smirking approvingly.**

**'What do you mean?' Angel asked.**

**'Oh' Cordelia grinned in embarrassment. **'You know that paper I asked you to sign? Well, Doyle knew a demon which can fake someone's hand-writing just looking at it. So…'****

The vampire considered quickly giving Cordelia a lecture, but Buffy interrupted his thoughts as she beamed to Cordelia and hugged her again.

**'Thank you, Cordelia!' She said. Angel looked at his beloved and smiled again, hugging Cordelia once more.**

**'Oh, he being happy is better than he being broody. I was tired from his brooding, you know. You're not the only one who gets what you want with this' The brunette said as she blinked rapidly to clear her eyes from the tears.**

Willow hugged her friend, happy for her. The reunion of Buffy and Angel reached right to her romantic heart, and she was more than willing to help Cordelia when the brunette called her.

**'I'm giving the two of you a special gift' She said to Buffy and Angel. As the couple stared at her wonderingly, she added ****'I rechecked the spell we made to restore your soul, Angel. It seems Miss Calendar was really touched by the love you and Buffy shared. So, she gave you your soul back, no curses attached' Willow explained.**

Buffy looked at her friend with wide eyes. Willow nodded affirmatively, and the slayer turned to her vampire, with lustful eyes. She held his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Cordelia rolled her eyes as Willow blushed deeply and giggled and Doyle smiled knowingly.

**'We're leaving!' The brunette yelled.**

**Next in _Love series: _Love of a lifetime – Angel finds out a prophecy that gives him what he wants the most. It's time for Buffy to get her wildest dreams coming true, and the star-crossed lovers find out they're going to start a family.**


	2. Love of a lifetime

**Love of a life-time**

**Summary: Because of a prophecy, Angel is given what he wants the most. Buffy gets her wildest dream come true. The star-crossed lovers find out they're going to start a family.**

**Timeline: After 'Love of a un-death'. Set in 'BtVS' 4th season and 'AtS' 1st season.**

**Spoilers: 'Enemies', 'The Prom', 'Earshot'. And, of course, 'Love of a un-death'.**

**Author's notes: Let's pretend Doyle and Cordelia didn't fall for each other. This will be, beside a B/A, a Doyle/Anya, C/X and W/O.**
    
    _I'm alone, yeah__ don't know if I can face the night  
    
    I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
    
    I want your love let's break the wall between us  
    
    Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride  
    
    Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light...baby...  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _You're my angel, come and save me tonight  
    
    You're my angel, come and make it alright  
    
    You're my angel, come and save me tonight  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside_
    
    _Yes, it's true; loneliness took me for a ride  
    
    Without your love, I'm nothin but a beggar  
    
    Without your love, a dog without a bone  
    
    What can I do, I'm sleepin in this bed alone_
    
    _You're the reason I live  
    
    You're the reason I die  
    
    You're the reason I give when I break down and cry  
    
    Don't need no reason why  
    
    Baby, baby, baby_

(Aerosmith, **_Angel_)**

Angel looked at the silver ring between his fingers. It was the female Claddagh ring he had given Buffy two years ago, on that special night that changed everything in their world. With a smile, he kissed it, and looked at his own Claddagh, with the heart pointing towards him. It was a Monday and Buffy had left the night before to Sunny-dale. Doyle stormed into his office, interrupting his thoughts.****

**'Anything wrong?' Angel asked, a shadow of worry clouding the happy glimmer in his eyes.**

**'They want to talk to you' The half-demon smiled at the vampire, clearly uncomfortable.******

Angel nodded and shoved the ring carefully into his pocket. He stood up, picked his duster up and left to the sewer system.

The Oracles stared in silent respect at the vampire with a soul in front of them. Angel had an ancient sword on his hands and a shadow of worry on his chocolate-brown eyes.

**'What did you bring us?' The male asked. Angel threw the vase in their direction.**

**'The ancient sword the slayer used to kill Angelus' He replied, feeling his heart clench in agony. **'What do you have to tell me?'****

**'The Powers asked us to tell a prophecy' The female answered. Angel's eyes widened.**

**"Oh, God. Please don't tell me my soul isn't really mine" He thought desperately. Buffy and he were so happy, Angel was sure both of them wouldn't be able to deal with the heartache.**

**'This prophecy' The female smiled calmingly at him **'speaks about a slayer'****

Angel never thought he could actually lose his breath. But he did.

**'Buffy will die?'**

**'No' The male answered **'This slayer is child of a slayer with a former vampire'****

Buffy felt _Angel-feeling growing in her stomach, but ignored it. It wasn't possible. It was a bright sunny day, and Angel was still a vampire. Her vampire. The father of her baby. A smile spread across her face._

The bell rang indicating the end of classes. Sighing thankfully, the slayer got up, and followed Willow out. When they stepped outside the classes. Distracted, it took time to Buffy notice Willow's wide eyes at something. Better, someone.

The blond felt tears burning in her eyes as she recognized her boyfriend standing in plain sunlight. With a squeal, she dropped her books at the floor and ran to Angel. With a smile, he lifted her up and spun her around. Willow was smiling when she picked Buffy's books up and walked calmly to join the couple.

**'What do you mean, it was prophesized?' Giles asked Angel, some minutes later. The vampire answered:**

**'The Oracles called me this morning. They told me about a prophecy that spoke about a future slayer. She is born from a former slayer with a former vampire' He signaled Buffy and himself as he explained.**

Buffy jumped up and ran to outside, startling everyone else. Angel followed her, and ran into her in Giles' yard.

**'Hey, baby, what's wrong?' He asked worried. Buffy was crying softly and hugged him in despair.**

**'I don't want this baby to be a slayer' She answered as she put his hand at her belly ****'I'm expecting a baby, Angel' She sniffled. **'I found out this morning'.****

Angel's eyes filled with tears as he kneeled in front of his lover and kissed her still flat belly. He had created life. With Buffy. They would have a child.

**'I can't stand if something happens to the baby, Angel' Buffy whispered as she put her hand over his **'She's so important, so special to me. To us. It's something we never dreamt having, and now we'll have'.****

**'She'll be powerful' Angel said calmly **'And we are powerful, my love. While she is helpless, we'll fight to protect her. You're still the slayer, and the Powers allowed me to keep my vamp abilities, like healing, hearing, strength and stamina'****

Buffy wiped her tears and Angel got up and embraced her, caressing her back.

**'Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'm with you now'**

It took Buffy a good night of sleep in Angel's arms to get used with his humanity and the fact that her baby was destined to be a slayer. The previous morning, she woke up before her lover, and sighed contentedly as she watched his sleep. He seemed so peaceful. After a few minutes, he lazily opened his eyes.

**'What? It's my hair or something else?' He asked playfully.**

**'Something else' She replied, remembering the first time they had spoken these words to each other. It had been the last time they had an after-patrol-nap together. Suddenly, she made him stand up.**

**'What's wrong?' Angel asked, as she pushed him towards her mirror.**

**'I want to look at your reflection' She said as he stood in front of the mirror. Buffy stood on the bed, looking in awe at his features reflected on the crystal. Tears filled her eyes. Angel spun around and hugged her.**

**'Hey, why the tears?'**

**'I'm afraid I'll wake up all by myself, you being vampire in LA and me not carrying your baby'**

Angel smiled mischievously and said:

**'Well, maybe the question I'll ask you will cheer you up'**

**'A question?'**

**'Yeah' Angel said as he kneeled in front of her and produced a velvet box from one of his pockets. Buffy's eyes widened in shock.**

**'Oh…My…God' She whispered.**

**'Buffy Anne Summers, in two-hundred-forty-three years I loved one person, you. I love you; I always have and always will. You still my girl?'**

**'Always' She whispered. Angel smiled.**

**'Will you marry me?'**

**'YES!' Buffy shouted and gave him her hand. With tears shining in his eyes, Angel opened the velvety box and pulled out the Claddagh. He kissed each finger of her right hand before shoving the ring into the third finger.**

**'I love you' He whispered before he kissed her.**

Three months later, all their friends were looking with teary eyes at the couple at the altar. Buffy Anne Summers and Angel O'Connor were getting married at a sunny morning, at the beach, with the sun and the sea as testimony of their love.

Buffy's swollen belly was starting to show. Before Angel kissed his wife, he kissed her belly and whispered:

**'I love you, my daughter'**

Then, he stood up and kissed his soul-mate.

**'Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you Mr. and Mrs. Angel O'Connor' The priest said happily.******


	3. Loving My Baby

**Spoilers: **Of course, the previous two stories.

**Summary: **Buffy and Angel deal with their lack of parenting experience, and Andrea is born.

**Disclaimer:** The characters, except for Andrea, belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox and WB.

**Love Series #3 - Loving My Baby**

**"No!" **Buffy O'Connor bolted awake, sobs shaking her petite body. Her arms found their way around her grown belly, wrapping tightly like the pregnant girl was trying to reassure herself that she still had her baby. Next to the slayer, her husband sat up, instantly wrapping his arms too around her.

**"Hey, love, what's wrong?"** Angel asked softly. It just took one look at her haunted, fearful eyes for him to know what had happened. **"The dream"**, he said quietly. A loud sob escaped Buffy's lips as she nodded. Her husband frowned slightly, kissing her golden head.

For the previous two weeks, Buffy was being haunted by dreams where she watched helplessly their unborn daughter being eaten up by the Hellmouth. At first she didn't give it any thought, but when it repeated itself for more than seven days she started to get nervous. For almost all of her dreams were prophetic.

**"We're going to be okay"**, Angel whispered lying on his back and pulling her to lie next to him. Buffy took his hand and entwined his fingers with hers, resting them on the top of her belly.

**"Angel?"** She called softly.

**"Hmmm?"** He made.

**"What if I'm a suck-y mother? I'm the Slayer... A Slayer"**, she corrected quickly, remembering Faith. **"And you're a Warrior for the Good. What if demons kidnap your baby to get to us?"**

**"Buffy"**, he put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him gently. **"The three of us will be just fine. As long as I have a breath on my body, you and our baby girl will be safe".**

Buffy smiled tearily at him and fell asleep. The same did not happen to her husband. Angel stayed up the whole night, just holding her.

* * *

Joyce noticed the bags under her son-in-law's eyes, and got worried. She knew about Buffy's dreams and how they were freaking Buffy out, but to affect Angel something had to be very wrong. She sat on the bench in front of him, across the table.

**"Angel"**, she called. No response. **"Angel!"**

He blinked twice and blushed faintly.

**"Hello, Joyce. Were you saying something? I wasn't paying any attention, I'm sorry".**

**"I wasn't saying anything, so, no need to be sorry. I'm just... Worried with you".**

Angel smiled a little to the older Summers-lady. She, he and Buffy were living at the mansion in Sunnydale while Buffy finished her semester at college. Since the baby was going to be born in August and they didn't want to raise Andrea on the Hellmouth, they were moving to Los Angeles a week after Buffy's classes were over.

Joyce had moved in with the newlyweds after Angel had invited her. He had said that once in a while he was needed in Los Angeles and didn't want Buffy to stay all by herself at the mansion. So Joyce had agreed and was going with them when they went to LA.

**"I'm fine, Joyce"**, he lied, and she gave him a look.

**"I'm a mom, Angel, and I know you're lying"**, she studied him carefully and sighed. **"What's wrong with Buffy?" **She added as she got up and put a plate with bacon and eggs in front of him. **"Eat"**, she demanded. He shook his head negatively and sipped from his coffee.

**"It's the dream"**, he finally admitted. Joyce sighed.

**"Again?"**

**"Yes. Joyce, I can't help it. I know Buffy is going to be a great mother, because, well, you're a good role model, but the same doesn't apply to me. My relationship with my father was the worst in the world. What if I fail and something happen to the baby?"**

Joyce patted his hand comfortingly.

**"Everything you said tells me that you're going to be a great father. And, please, I was in denial about Buffy's calling for over three years. The best parent doesn't exist, Angel. We just give our best".**

**

* * *

**

**"Do I have to go?"** Buffy whined. Angel and his wife were in Los Angeles for her monthly appointment with her doctor, and sadly the professional's office was in a hospital. The former vampire clenched his teeth and steeled his heart against her pleas. Joyce would have his head if he didn't take Buffy to see the doctor.

**"Yes, you do. C'mon, baby, it's not that bad. What will happen when it's time for the baby to be born?"**

**"I'm having her at home"**, she pouted. Angel chuckled.

**"Don't be so bratty. Doctor Shannon is running a sonogram. We'll see our baby's face, then we're going to shop".**

**"Fine"**, she relented. **"But you're sleeping on the couch".**

**"As long as you go see the doctor".**

**

* * *

**

**"Mrs. O'Connor! Mr. Angel!"** Shannon Oliver, the OB, greeted the beautiful young couple with a smile. **"So, how many days is Angel sleeping on the couch, Buffy?"** She asked. Buffy lifted her chin with determination.

**"Until next month"**, she replied. Over her head, Angel and dr. Shannon shared a smile; both knowing it was an empty threat. Buffy didn't like to sleep on her bed without her Angel. According to herself, she and Angel had already had their share of lonely night, a share long enough for two lifetimes.

Angel took Buffy's hand on his and kissed her knuckles gently. Dr. Shannon smiled at them.

**"Shall we?"** She asked gently to the young couple. A few minutes later, Buffy and Angel were looking at their daughter, Andrea Katherine, amazed. Their hands were entwined together, resting on the curve of her belly; their eyes were focused on the black and white image of their child.

**"Apparently, we'll greet Andrea earlier than expected"**, the physician told the parents to be. **"She's big for her age. And soundly asleep. Do you see here?"** She pointed a spot on the screen. **"She's sucking at her finger".**

Buffy looked up at her husband, who was smiling slightly at the screen. Angel knew he would do everything he had done, again, if they led to where he was now. In moments like this, he just couldn't wait to be a daddy.

_**Five months later...**_

Buffy, Angel and Joyce had moved in a huge apartment on a noble area of Los Angeles. The pregnant slayer had booked a suite for the labor at the Cedar-Sinai Medical Center, where she had been born, and the baby was due any day now.

Andrea's nursery was next door to her parents' bedroom, connected to theirs and Joyce's by two doors, one in each wall. The walls were creamy yellow with pictures of Hello Kitty, theme chosen by Buffy. Angel, never a man to say 'no' to a woman, especially when this woman was who he loved and who was carrying his child, complied.

A week before Buffy's chosen date to the birth, Joyce went to the movies with Hank's sister, leaving her daughter and son-in-law all by themselves. They were lying on the couch, Angel's hand caressing his wife's swollen abdomen. They were talking quietly about their plans to take the baby to Ireland, when Buffy felt the first contraction.

**"Huh, Angel?"**

**"Yes, love?"**

**"Drive me to the hospital, will ya?"**

**

* * *

**

**IT'S A GIRL**

ELIZABETH ANNE and ANGEL O'CONNOR

happily announce the birth of their daughter

ANDREA KATHERINE O'CONNOR

52 cm, 4.082 kg

* * *

Buffy and Angel looked in awe at their baby girl. She was so adorable. Joyce was outside with Hank and his sister, calling Giles and the gang.

**"Well, I bet no one will ever doubt she's the daughter of Angelus"**, Buffy teased lightly. **"She's your miniature".**

Angel laughed.

**"I love you"**, he whispered.

**"I love you too".**


End file.
